


Обсессия

by Riakon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Это то, что мы делаем. Набиваем шишки, — добавляет спокойно Диппер, снова удерживая себя в руках, когда речь снова заходит о том, что один несносный треугольник портит каждую попытку наладить личную жизнь.— И садите сосны, — откровенно веселиться слишком довольный Билл.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 8





	Обсессия

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

— Напомни мне, почему ты таскаешься за мной как призрак прошлого Рождества? — уточняет Диппер, наливая себе глинтвейна, от которого терпко пахнет бадьяном, корицей и цитрусами, шагая неторопливо с кухни в зал, где у одной из стен стоит ёлка, и можно лечь на ковёр перед ней и почитать что-нибудь уютное, посмотреть привычно дарующее праздничное настроение или просто попить горячий напиток, призванный смыть все его горести и печали, память об очередном неудавшемся свидании и по наслаждаться свершившимся праздником.

Рождество осталось позади, но Новый Год близится, а это значит, что у них с Биллом ещё есть несколько часов, чтобы обговорить всё до того, как он исполнит найденный пару лет назад и избавиться, наконец, от прилипчивого компаньона, возвращая тому привязку к месту, которая была у него столько столетий и навсегда изгоняя из крохотной съемной квартиры в Нью-Йорке, куда он переехал немного после того, как поступил в колледж.

И кто бы мог подумать, что Сайфер уже четыре года его проблема, запрещающая наладить личную жизнь? Знай он тогда, в Гравити Фолз, что всё сложится так, то прибил бы руки «дедушек» степлером, чтобы не смели вмешиваться в ритуал изгнания, который одному ни за что не повторить.

— Не ты, — разводит руками Балл и насмешливо таращится на него своим единственным глазом, опускаясь рядом с разлёгшимся под рождественским деревом Диппером и укладывая мягко, почти трепетно руку ему на макушку.

Время от времени на Сайфера находят такие приступы нежности и словно определиться, считает ли их Диппер приятными, или же смущающими. Потому что у этого кирпичного потомка пирамид очень мягкие и ловкие пальцы на самом деле. Настолько, что он время от времени позволяет ему себя касаться, как сейчас — касаться волос, кончиком одного из чёрных конечностей трогать нос, гладить уверенно порастающие щетиной щёки или скользить по шее.

— Ты не ответил, — напоминает он, прихлёбывая горячий алкогольный напиток.

С последним у него тоже есть некоторые особенности в употреблении, потому что если выпить слишком много или излишне крепкий алкоголь, то он едва ли сумеет остановить Билла, которому в любой момент может взбрести в голову надеть его тело как костюмчик и сотворить нечто такое, из-за чего Дипперу придётся до конца дней пробыть в тюрьме.

— Просто ты очень забавная сосна. Моя — а я не люблю расставаться со своими игрушками, — довольно честно отвечает Сайфер, складывая ноги одна на другую напротив его лица, пока удовлетворённый такой искренностью Диппер прихлёбывает глинтвейн.

Напиток согревает всё тело, а сознание с непривычки расслабляется, сбрасывает оковы, в которых приходится держать себя, чтобы заносчивый трёхгранный засранец не проскочил в его тело слишком надолго. Диппер полагал когда-то, что хотя бы в ночь Рождества тот не сделает ничего подобного, но, после того как его личный иномирский кошмар испоганил ему свидание под Рождество, он уже не уверен.

Впрочем, на Новогоднюю Ночь Диппер тоже особо не уповает, предпочитая дожидаться времени, когда можно будет организовать ритуал и наконец-то сбросить влюблённые в цилиндры и трости оковы со своей жизни.

Новый глоток должен быть последним — в голове слишком пусто, слишком тихо, нет постоянно шуршащего прямо в мозгах голоса невидимого для окружающих Билла Сайфера, который посещает вместе с ним все пары, принимает с ним душ и ложится спать, обхватывая своими мягкими конечностями. Это опасно, но весьма приятно, поэтому время от времени Диппер всё-таки пьёт.

— Знаешь, что я нашёл твой ритуал по призыву? — ленивый голос раздаётся сбоку, и Дипперу приходится брать себя в руки.

— Да, и что?

— Он дерьмовый, — честно замечает демон разума. — Настолько же, насколько и твои татуировки, которые должны защитить тебя от меня.

— Да чёрт, — шипит Диппер и садится, вертя в руках кружку, бросает взгляд на делающего вид что он всего лишь дремлющая под ёлкой мягкая игрушка треугольника. Словно ему не умереть сколько лет и он едва ли не одно из самых опасных существ на этой планете.

Остаток глинтвейна помогает избавиться от внутренней дрожи, а принесённый неожиданно заботливым Биллом плед позволяет расслабиться окончательно, унося сознание в тягучую дремоту. Неестественную, ненормальную, но обволкивающую. Ей попросту невозможно сопротивляться, и Диппер не слишком то и старается.

Когда Диппер просыпается, ощущения странные.

Нельзя сказать, что они незнакомы или новы, просто необычно чёткие. Прикосновения, которые навевают особый сорт воспоминаний, остававшихся на перепутье между реальностью и дремотой.

Родные и привычные руки с вязью татуировок, скользящие по собственному телу без участия хозяина тела, но подкидывающие в сны того самого удовольствия, которое пропитывало каждое пробуждение с тех самых пор, как Билл Сайфер стал его личной проблемой.

— Выпусти, — велит Диппер, но голосовые связки не слушаются, не подчиняются ему как и любая другая из частей его тела.

Сейчас — он голос в мозгу.

И он же — странное жужжание на задворках сознания, которое имеет доступ только к одному — получению удовольствия.

— Сосна проснулась, — мурлычет непривычно отстранённым голосом Диппера, но знакомыми интонациями Сайфер, позволяя увидеть в свете разгорающихся гирлянд как собственные пальцы сжимают соски под тонкой тканью домашней футболки, посылая по сущности Диппера такой сладкий заряд ощущений, что он срывается на стон.

— Хорошо, да? — хмыкает Билл, продолжая изучать его руками недоступное сейчас для воли хозяина тело.

— Выпусти меня, — повторяет Диппер, поглядывая на вязь светящихся изнутри линий татуировок.

Они должны были спасать его от подобного после прошлого раза, когда он очнулся перед зеркалом, и пришлось действительно воевать с Биллом, чтобы тот не успел проколоть ему ухо по собственной прихоти. Ушную раковину он пробил сам, несколькими месяцами позже, и это вообще не имело никакого отношения к навязчивому демону.

— Не сегодня, сахарная сосна! — Сайфер заставляет послушную его воле голову качаться из стороны в сторону, — ты слишком сладкий, чтобы я дал тебе уйти.

— Ты о чём? — замирает Диппер на секунду внутри своей головы, переставая занимать в ней всё доступное место.

Странно, что демон вообще не выкинул его из тела, оставляя снаружи, смотреть на то как «Биппер» забавляется с чужой собственностью. И то, что оставил ему лазейку, доступ ко всего одной эмоциональной составляющей, поддерживающей его связь с телом — удовольствие, по которому он может пробраться обратно, в собственную шкуру и снова изгнать демона оттуда.

— Знаешь, твои эти свидания просто выводят меня из себя, — продолжает Билл, и накрывает одной ладонью заинтересованно приподнявшийся член в штанах, а второй проходясь по чувствительным ключицам, которые обычно осторожно, но крайне редко трогает его треугольная форма своими трёхпалыми конечностями. — Словно ты тупой или что-то вроде того. А ведь ты не такой, верно, Диппер Пайнс?

— IQ ниже среднего, раз несмотря на все мои попытки мы снова здесь, — задыхаясь от посылаемых собственным телом ощущений Диппер сжимается сильнее, пытаясь нырнуть обратно, но не в силах пробиться через заслон, установленный демоном внутри его головы.

— Не стоит себя корить, — мурлычет Билл его голосовыми связками, и Диппер находит этот звук крайне возбуждающим.

Странно, что у него самого так никогда не получалось — издавать нечто подобное. Билл может быть крайне убедительным и мягким, как выяснил Диппер за всё время, что они провели вместе. Хотя он и по-прежнему та ещё задница, который не позволяет ему снова стать собой!

— Просто, что бы ты ни делал у меня всегда будет доступ к тебе. Ты же мой Проводник, — продолжает Билл, прогибая его тело в спине и заставляя толкнуться в сжатый кулак так сладко, что воспалённое сознание не сразу воспринимает слова, занятое попытками вернуться.

— Нет, — отзывается Диппер тихо, отказываясь в это верить. Проводник — ключ, универсальный или особенный для одного существа или нескольких из потустороннего мира. Проводник всегда сильный маг, беззащитный против того, кого он может привести в мир или вывести из него обратно.

— Да, — нежно вторит ему Билл, — мой личный телепорт. Мой ключ. Доступ к миру. И тебе сильно повезло, Диппер Пайнс, что мне не нужен мир сейчас.

С ключиц подушечки переползают снова вниз, к груди, заставляя умирать от того, как сильно собственные пальцы могут терзать напряжённую плоть, и какой медленной, неторопливой становится рука на члене, дарящая им ощущения на двоих. Билл тоже чувствует — в этом Диппер уверен.

— Ты ведь… не… — он пытается собрать свои мысли в кучку, приблизительно равнозначную тому, которую Диппер занимает в собственных мозгах.

— Я уже захватил мой мир, — мурлычет довольно симметричный по вертикали придурок, и краска приливает к их общим щекам. — Я смутил тебя, сосна?

Этим вкрадчивым голосом можно пытать девственников, которым Диппер и является. И он, в целом, не против, если бы всё это происходило не в тот момент, когда одноглазый демон запер его в собственных мозгах, запрещая вернуться в собственную плоть.

— Лучше уж ты будешь захватывать меня, чем устраивать Странногедоны, — выдавливает он из себя в голове, чувствуя, как наслаждение превосходит все пределы допустимого, но развязки, которая ему так нужна всё нет и нет.

— Знаешь, тебе стоило бы быть более аккуратным в выборе слов, Пайнс, — игриво отмечает Сайфер, и Диппер замирает, чувствуя, как по его заднице соскальзывает собственная рука, сжимая ягодицу. — Особенно, если собираешься принести себя на алтарь прекрасному, идеальному мне.

— Нет, — Диппер вскидывается, пытаясь вернуть управление собственным телом, перехватить его у демонического модника, но он опутан чем-то, какой-то дрянью, которая, по всей видимости, и сморила его, утянула в сон после глинтвейна.

— Бадьян и имбирь, плюс капелька магии разума и — вуаля! — насмешливо комментирует его отчаянную попытку Билл, — вот у нас уже есть сладкий проводник, который уже ничего не может сделать с тем, что демоны могут захотеть сделать с ним в ночь перед Новым Годом!

— Выпусти, выпусти, — отчаянно повторяет Диппер, чувствуя тёплое прикосновение в голове.

Он ощущает это своей душой, и не сразу понимает что именно его коснулось.

— Тебе понравится, сосна, — мурлычет Билл, с характерным звуком выдавливая смазку из потерянного когда-то под кроватью тюбика себе на пальцы, и касаясь ануса кончиками пальцев, нанося её поверху.

В это время ему бы противостоять безумным идеям Билла Сайфера, вот только пока Диппер лишь смиряется с простым фактом — то, что он видит как треугольник, достигающий размера не больше, чем от его локтя до кончиков пальцев по высоте, имеющий плотность и видимость лишь для него самого есть десятая часть от того, чем демон разума является на самом деле.

— Не понравится, — загнанно говорит Диппер, чувствуя как кончик его фаланги дразнит осторожным касанием, вдавливаясь вовнутрь так, что даже не вызывает иного отторжения, кроме эмоционального.

Вот только его эмоции всем спектром соприкасаются с Биллом там, в голове. И то отвращение, неприятие и даже гнев, которые он мог почувствовать, попросту влипают в чужую сущность, перевариваются там и возвращаются к нему чистым восторгом.

Дипперу не нравится быть в восторге от того, что его трахают собственными пальцами одной рукой, и одновременно дрочат другой, но у него нет выбора. Не тогда, когда за его физические ощущения отвечает тот, кто может перешерстить весь рассудок, сводя его постепенно с ума

— Я могу отпустить тебя, — обольстительно замечает Билл, — почти всего. Вернуть в своё тело, хочешь?

— Дааааа… — хрипло выстанывает Диппер, и с удивлением обнаруживает себя в себе, только он по прежнему ничего не может поделать с Сайфером — руки и ноги отказываются слушаться, но теперь Билл снова голос в его голове. И тот, кто управляет трахающими его пальцами, конечно.

— Сладко, сосёнка? Хорошо? — фыркает треугольник. — Как думаешь, если бы это были мои руки, было бы лучше?

— Да… — стон удержать невозможно. Полная синхронность двух рук просто сводит с ума, и Диппер чувствует, что чертовски близок.

— В другой раз так и поступим, еловое чудовище.

— Иди к чёрту, треугольный болван, — глухо выстанывает Диппер, чувствуя как оргазм выкручивает всё его тело, каждую клеточку до остервенелой дрожи, с которой он не в силах справиться. А потому — он покоряется.

Когда голову отпускает, Диппер чувствует, что он снова хозяин своего тела. Чувствует мягкие, обнимающие его тонкие ручки и ножки, и что он вжимается между третьим и четвёртым кирпичом во вкладке мягкого Сайфера, который по-прежнему перебирает его волосы. Всё тело ломит от сладкого спазма, и, одновременно, от того, что он отлежал бока, пока вся эта вакханалия происходила не иначе как в голове у спящего человека, подчиняясь желаниям демона разума.

Когда он открывает глаза, и всё, что интересует Диппера это один вопрос:

— Захватил, значит, мир? — бормочет он с сонным зевком, наслаждаясь тем, как трёхпалые ладони поглаживают его затылок.

— Конечно, мой хвойный возлюбленный, — фыркает весело Билл. — Мог бы догадаться и раньше, сосновый придурок.

Часы на серванте отбивают полночь, и улицы заполняют радостные крики, которые дополняют сложившуюся картину уютом.

— Будь хорошим злодеем в этом году, Сайфер, — снова засыпая, бормочет, прижимающийся к треугольнику Диппер.

— Будь только моим Проводником, Пайнс, — хмыкает обнимающий человека Билл, оставляя Диппера с его естественным сном.

Пока.


End file.
